


Responsibility

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [18]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, panic attacks are strong in my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Layton witnesses Raymond helping Des calm after a panic attack.





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by @fincherly .

Layton woke to the sound of crying. It wasn’t new, but it didn’t sound like Luke’s voice after he had had a nightmare. This voice was much deeper, much more filled with sorrow, instead of fear. And besides, Luke hadn’t really gotten them that often on the Bostonius, which was a relief. Luke could sleep.

He rolled over, yawning as he grabbed his nightrobe from the edge of the bed. He stood and moved to the door, pausing to pull the nightrobe tighter around his body before noticing a new sound with the low, keening sobs. There was soft shushing, and soft, careful mutters. Layton recognized it as Raymond’s, and he pulled the door open carefully. There was dim light coming from the main area of the Bostonius, and Layton quietly made his way down the hallway. He peeked around the corner, spotting Desmond sitting, clutching his arms tightly as he hugged himself, his face pinched in fear and grief. Tears poured down his face in steady streams. Raymond sat next to him, placing an arm on the professor’s arm as he talked to him quietly.

“It will be alright, Desmond. You are here, you are safe. I promise.” Layton paused, the gears in his mind turning. How on Earth had he not seen the relationship between Desmond and Raymond? Layton remembered the elder professor saying they were very close, and that he trusted Raymond with just about everything, but he had never suspected the old butler would double as a caretaker (though he really should have, he chided).

“Desmond.” Layton tuned in at the moment that Raymond grabbed the red-eyed man’s chin and gently made him face his direction. The crying seemed to have only gotten worse, he was blubbering out apology after apology. Raymond looked at him, concern flashing across his features. “Desmond,” he tried again, his voice stern. The elder professor quieted down after a moment, his breathing quick and uneven. “Look at me, Desmond. There is nothing to be sorry about. Repeat after me. ‘There is nothing to be sorry about’.” For a moment, Layton thought he would break down again. But, to his surprise, he spoke.

“There… there is nothing to be sorry about.” Desmond’s voice was hoarse, and it cracked as he gave a soft sniff.

“You cannot change what happened. It was out of your control.” Raymond’s voice was so soft Layton had to strain to hear it.

“...I… I cannot change… what happened.” Desmond paused, taking in a shaky breath before letting it out. “I-It was… out of my c-control.” Raymond smiled.

“There we go, Desmond. Nice and easy, now. Just breathe.” Desmond sniffed before giving a soft hum, his breathing becoming more regular. The old butler smiled. “Would you like some tea to help calm the nerves?” There was a lengthy pause.

“Y-Yes, please, Raymond.”

“I will go prepare it. Just relax, and focus on your breathing. I will be back as soon as possible.” Layton backed away as Raymond rounded the corner. The old butler noticed him almost immediately. He bowed his head quickly.

“It would be best not to let Master Sycamore know you were listening in on one of his… episodes, Master Layton.” His voice was still soft, concern creasing his features. Layton paused as Raymond brushed past him and into the kitchen.

“Raymond?” The butler glanced over his shoulder.

“What is it, Master Layton?”

“How long have you known Professor Sycamore, exactly?” Raymond paused.

“A very long time. I’ve known him since he was but a child. He is my responsibility.” A small smile appeared on his face as he said that. “I guess you could say….” Raymond suddenly hesitated. “...that I’m the father he never had.” Layton took a moment to process this.

“I see. Pardon my intrusiveness.”

“No, no, it’s fine. You must get to bed now, Master Layton. There is a bright, early day tomorrow.” Layton gave a small smile as he made his way back to his room.

“Thank you, Raymond. See you tomorrow.” The butler bowed.

“Rest well, Master Layton.”


End file.
